An Angel Named Castiel
by MKClaire
Summary: Dean meets an angel on a hunt and denies his feelings for him as much as he can, but they're there and Cas feels the same way. The story line stays somewhat aligned with the show so SPOILER ALERT! Destiel based fanfic and Rated M for language, later scenes, and triggering scenes. I DO NOT own Supernatural or any of its characters (but I wish I did).
1. Chapter 1

I

"Sammy!" I shout across the bar. He gives me a look that says _"what"_ and when I motion for him to come over he trudges towards to me.

"Yeah, Dean?" He asks.

"See that guy over there?" I point to my far left and Sam peers over my shoulder to see the man. "He looks like he could be it."

"Alright, so we follow him?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, but I'll talk to him first."

"Dean. Are you alright? I mean I know how you can be with the Mark and-"

"I'm handling it. Alright?" Before he can say anything else, I stand up and begin walking toward the strange man. On my walk over, I try to deduce what I know about him. _"Long tan trench coat... short dark hair, almost black, that hasn't been combed... he has a grey- blue tie and it's loose... Maybe a tired office worker? But who wears trench coats anymore? Appears to be Canadian although he could be Russian... Oh who am I kidding? I can never be Sherlock."_

I choose just to go for it and plop down across from him in the empty chair.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask. _"Time to turn on the charm."_ The man looks up at me slowly. I tense up as he stares at me with piercing blue sapphires. His eyes are intense and cold, like ice. Most blue eyes are so captivating you swear that you could just dive into them, but when I peer into his frozen irises, I feel an electrical chill run down my spine.. Every tendril of various shades of incandescent striking white-blue staying lined up next to one and other making his eyes seem like a white tundra, as if a blizzard is eternally raging on with a black void in the center that are his pupils. They don't capture light,but defy it. Eyes so blue they literally glow.

The man's lips move to form the word, "No." and the voice that comes out is husky and deep.

I clear my throat and say, "My name is Jerry. Jerry Wanek." I extend my hand to him and he takes it, shaking it once.

"Jimmy Novak."

"So what brings you here tonight?" I ask.

"Just needed a place to think."

"In a bar?" I question and open my arms slightly for reference.

"Why not?"

I nod and after a few awkward moments of silence, I decide I need to get closer to him.

"That's a nice jacket." I say as I flash a smile.

"Thanks."

I stand up and walk over to his side and feel the arm, pretending to appreciate the fabric, however, I'm looking for a weapon. I move to the other arm and he looks at me like I'm a creep, but I've found what I'm looking for: there's a knife. We're so close I can smell his after shave... _Keep it together, Dean. You're already being awkward..._ I think.

"I'm going to leave, now. Have a good night." Jimmy says suddenly, standing up quickly and pushing me back slightly.

" _Did he feel me?"_ I wonder as he gets up and smooths out his jacket before shaking my hand once more.

"Take it easy, Jim," I say turning around to hurry back to Sam, however I can sense he is staring at me with eyes like daggers, watching my every movement.

There is a lingering scent on my hands from touching him and it made me long to be near him again. Sam greets me with a shot of whiskey that I down immediately and I recoil from the burn as the alcohol goes down my throat and sparks a fire my belly.

"Find anything?" Sam asks after he notices I finish my swallow.

Setting the shot glass upside down on the bar counter, I state, "He has a hidden knife."

Sam, getting noticeably more excited, says, "Really? Well, it's not a definite, but we should follow him anyway." Sam says sticking his moose arms into the sleeves of his jacket and shrugging it on.

"Seems like the only option," I say, slipping my leather jacket over my black tee shirt as well. "He's leaving out the right entrance."

"Alright let's go."

As we're following Jimmy out to his car, all I can think about are his eyes; how can they be so captivating and cold? When he looked at me they cut into me like a knife slicing through my soul and holding me open for him to see right through me.

The Impala is really easy to find with the afternoon sun reflecting off of its shiny exterior.

"...going to go?" Sam asks me, already sitting in the car and talking to me through the open window.

"Huh?" I shake my head to wake me from my daze.

"Aren't we going, Dean?" Sam restates.

"Oh yeah. Yeah let's go." I groan, opening the car to my Baby. My black 1967 Chevy Impala is my pride and joy. Sure her doors creak and she's not the most subtle of cars but she sure is beautiful. She used to be my dad's but now it's mine. I would never dare let anybody except me repair her. The sound is music to my ears as she roars to life when I turn the key in the ignition. I let her run for a few seconds before backing up out of the bar parking lot. "What way did he go?"

"Left out of here. He's in a black sedan." Sam responds.

Following Sam's direction, I head left and drive down the road for around 5 minutes. And after a little bit of speeding, the Impala catches up to Jimmy's sedan.

"There it is." Sam points out.  
The car is just ahead of us and is moving very quickly as if it's in a rush. I glance down at my speedometer and see I'm going 72 miles per hour.

 _Slow down, Jimmy._ I think.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. One moment Jimmy's sedan is speeding steadily along, and in the next a hideous crunching sound of metal screams in my ears. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Sam cover his ears and cringe from the sound. The sedan is flipped over and is blazing white smoke out the engine that is so thick it's I can barely see through. Dents and crinkles cover the entire car and the airbag on the drivers side has been deployed and now lays carelessly against the driver's seat.

I bring the Impala to a sudden stop so Sam and I lurch forward and my head gets shoved into the steering wheel, but I don't feel the impact. I open the creaking door and trip out of the car and run over to the sedan.

"Dean do you see him?" Sam asks, slowly getting out of the car with his gun out.

I quickly scan the area surrounding the car and peer inside and to my shock, see nothing.

"No… he's not here." Then I look down at my feet and just to the left of the passenger seat lay a wallet. I grab it cautiously and flip it open to see a licence and a few credit cards that look like they're from prehistoric times.  
"Sam," I say and then toss him the wallet and the keys to Baby. "look those up back at the bunker. I'm going to stay and search the area more."

Reluctantly, Sam says, "Alright… Just be careful."

"Always am, Sam. Always am." I utter.

After I hear the Impala engine rev to life and the tires screech away I hasten my search.  
"Jimmy!? Jim!" I shout praying that he'll hear me and respond. "Son of a bitch!" I cry. My breathing becomes labored as I search for something; a body, his coat, his scent, anything.

After what feels like hours but most likely was merely a few minutes, I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Dean." the voice says.

Out of habit I take out my gun and spin around to face him, the barrel of the pistol aimed at his head.

"What are you." I demand.

"Easy there. I'm not going to hurt you." He puts up his hands defensively and drops the shiny silver knife he's carrying. I kick it back near me with my foot without taking my eyes of him.

"What. Are. You." I ask again.

He sighs and states, "My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." His hands drop and thump against his sides as a sign of defeat.

"A what? An angel? Come on those aren't real…" I trail off still in shock from his statement.

Then, as if on cue, thunder claps out of nowhere and dark tattered shadows rip out of Castiel's back and his eyes glow a brilliant blue. I instinctively cover my ears to shield them from the overly loud thunder and drop my gun in the process.

In a flash, Castiel sheaths the shadows and I uncover my ears hesitantly.

"What were those?" I blurt.

"My wings." Castiel replies. "I'm not lying to you, Dean Winchester."

"How do you know me?" I question hesitantly.

"I've been following you for quite some time now." He confesses, not looking embarrassed at all.

I look down and notice my gun is laying on the ground so I pick it up and put it back behind in the rear of my jeans. I turn around so my back is to Castiel and put my hands behind my head.

"Castiel- Can I call you Cas?"

"I suppose."  
"Alright listen here, Cas, angel, lord, whatever you are, what do I do? Normally this is the part where you're dead."

"Well your human weapon won't work on me; a gun, right?" Cas retorts. "I am here to help you." Then he takes a step towards me. His fingers skim my shoulder and I immediately grab the gun out of my jeans and pull the trigger at Cas's chest. The shot fires with a loud boom and I can see the entry point right in the center of his heart. Instead of collapsing to the ground, Cas just stands and stares at his wound. "I told you. This won't hurt me."

With a flash of light, Cas centers his hand over his wound and heals it immediately.

"I don't even know you." I whisper, still trying to grasp what had just happened.

He steps closer to me, making me more weary of him than I already was. At this distance I can smell his cologne like earlier and it's making me wild. It smells of oak with honey. He's medium build; not scrawny and yet not muscular, around 5'11", brown-black hair like the Earth's soil that shines when he stands in the sun's golden rays. I can see him analyzing me, but his face is as hard as stone. I cannot read it.

"What are you thinking?" He finally breaks the silence.

"I- I don't know…" I'm drawing a blank. All of my instincts say to kill, though I have no idea how. Even so, I have faith in a thought in the back of my head, no matter how miniscule, that say to trust this angel named Castiel.

"I should go." I mutter, stuck in a trance with his eyes.

"Don't think you won't hear from me, Dean Winchester." Then he gently touches two of his fingers to my forehead and I suddenly appear in the bunker in my bedroom confused and anxious.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know how you like it or if I need to change anything. This is my first fanfic !**


	2. Chapter 2

II

I enter the main hall of the bunker to see Sam glued to his laptop most likely still researching Jimmy Novak. But there is no one.

"Hey, Sam." I greet while heading over to the kitchen to grab a beer, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Hey De- wait. When did you get back? And how did you get back?" Sam starts to get up to follow me to the kitchen, hoping he'll find an answer.

"Well that's not really that important now is it? I'm back arent' I?" I try to create a cover up story in my mind but I'm drawing a blank.

"What happened there after I left? Did you find the guy?"

 _Should I tell him?_ I think.

"...because I found some information on Jimmy Novak." I only realize I hadn't been listening to him until what he said just now.

"Wait, what? You said you found information?" I question because I am getting very confused.

"Yeah," Sam begins to describe," it said he disappeared back in in 2008. He was a sales provider for AM radio, had a family, and just vanished one night. The picture matches the guy and everything, Dean."  
"Religious?" I ask

"Oh yes. Definately."

I know at this moment that Cas has something to do with this. Did he kill Jimmy to use his body like a demon would?

"Sam," I begin, " do you believe in angels?"

"Yeah. Don't you? I mean we encounter such weird things, it only seems logical." Sam opens up the fridge and takes out two beers for us and hands me one.

"Don't you?" Sam continues.

"I didn't, but now..." I trail off.

Without another word I leave to go to my bedroom and Sam goes back to his laptop, obviously irritated at me for being so weird but now I can't help it. I'm worried Cas might be the monster I originally thought him to be and I'm even more terrified at the fact I might have to kill him. My hands are shaking like buildings during an earthquake as I open my bedroom door to lay down.

As I enter my room, I notice my knife on my bedside table has moved to my shelf and I automatically take out my gun, expecting the worst. I cautiously take a step inside and peer around the corner so I can see behind my door, but there is nothing there. I control my breathing so it's as soft as possible and try to step lightly in my size 11 boots. I look to the left towards my bathroom and again see nothing. I set down my can of beer on my dresser and the condensation forms a water puddle immediately.

My door slams shut and I whip around to face Castiel once again.

Trying not to show my surprise, I command, "Castiel. Tell me who Jimmy Novak is."

"I told you that thing won't work on me, Dean." Cas says and pushes the gun down away from his face.

"Cas dammit answer me."

"It's not what you think." Cas explains. He goes over to my bed and sits on it while patting the empty space next to him as a sign to me to sit. I slowly walk over while putting my gun in the back of my jeans like usual and take my place next to Cas.

"It's all very simple." he begins, "Angels must be invited into a vessel, a human. We aren't like demons who can take over a vessel. Jimmy wanted this. He prayed for it. I asked him if I could use his body to serve the Lord and he agreed. He knew the terms."

I honestly don't know what to say. I understand somewhat what he is saying but most of it escapes my mind. I get up off the bed with a groan and go over to the wall where I place both of my hands on it.

"Let me get this straight: Jimmy is in there in some puny part of you, and he wanted this?" I push off the wall to face Cas again.

"Oh yes. It's seen as a great honor to serve the Lord this way."

"Oh yeah life as an angel condom. That's great." I spit back. "He has a family, Cas. A family. They looked for him."

I don't know what to say anymore and am feeling suddenly very thirsty. I pace over to my sink and bend my head underneath the cold faucet to take a drink. The water feels cool against me as some spills out of my mouth and dribbles onto my warmed cheeks. I shut off the water flow and wipe the water on my cheek on my sleeve and look up at the mirror above the sink. My lips reddened by the cold water look as if I've applied lipstick. When I turn back around to face Cas, he's sitting the same way he was when I left him: stiff and uncomfortable.

"I can see how you think. I understand what you must think of me now. I'll just go." Cas starts to get up but I grab his shoulder.

"Wait, Cas." He shifts his body to look me in the eyes and my legs feel like jelly. "If that's what Jimmy wanted, then who am I to judge. God knows I've made some decisions people didn't agree with, too."

Cas's demeanor suddenly alters as he listens to what I'm saying.

"Angels can't feel emotion like humans do, but somehow I feel… different." He expresses. "Something… Maybe Jimmy's emotions are breaking through the wall I've built to protect myself against him."

Cas places his hand on mine on his shoulder.

"You must think me a monster." Cas says out loud.

"I've done some bad things, too." I admit. "But you probably know what I've done."  
"I've killed my own kind… so many angels… dead by my hand…" Cas says while staring off in the distance at the wall. "You're not a monster like I am."

He moves his hand so it rest just above the Mark on my forearm and I tense up. Sensing my discomfort, Cas moves his hand once again so it rests on my hip.

Slowly, I pull up my right arm shirt sleeve to reveal to Cas the thing that torments me every day. He gazes at it nodding and pulls my sleeve back down. "I know… You did it for all the right reasons, however did not understand the consequences fully. This does not make you a monster." He calmly says. "I am the true monster here."

I lean close to his ear and whisper, "Be my monster," so quietly that anybody standing inches away would not have even heard it. Cas looks up into my eyes like a helpless child. He's inches away from my face. So close that if I lean forward the slightest, our lips would meet.

 _Dean… what are you doing?_ I subconsciously think. There is a brutal war going on in my head and neither side is getting anywhere. One side yearns to be with Cas, to learn all the divots and curves of his body; to caress and call my own and kiss absentmindedly.

The other part screams this is wrong. You have only been with women. This is not the way a Winchester can act.

 _Your dad would be disappointed in you._ The thought slips into my mind.

 _Dad is dead._ I think. _He can't control me anymore._ I'm fighting back. This time, I'm doing what feels right and not taking orders from dear old dad. He's been dead for a long time now, yet he still haunts me.

The urge to kiss him drives me forward, yet I hesitate. I feel as if we're moving too fast. I barely know him. I just met him for God's sake and I already feel the temptation to be as close as possible. I'm fighting a brutal war in my mind.

"Maybe… we should wait." He hushes.

I lean my forehead against his in defeat.

"Cas…" I breathe.

In the next moment there sharp rapping at the door and Cas has disappeared and my arms are still in our embrace as if I'm holding his ghost. I sigh because although he is no longer here,his scent still lingers in the air.

 _Why did we hold back…_ I'm left wondering to myself.

"Dean?" Sam questions.

I sink down on my bed and cover my eyes with my hands, groaning. _Cas… what have you done to me…_

"Dean are you there?" He persists and knocks once more.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here."

After hearing my response, Sam decides just to open the door and barge in.

"Yeah sure you can come in." I sass.

"I'll choose to ignore that." Sam retorts, while walking over to my bed holding his laptop for me to see. "I found another case."

I take the laptop out of his hands and see what he's talking about. On the screen there is an article about a husband found dead in his own home. "Vivian and Jacob Morello… Wife has no memory of the event… friend came to check on her when she wasn't seen for a while…" I read. "Sounds a little shady if you ask me."

"Yeah. I think it's our thing. Go check it out?"

"I'll be right there."

And with that Sam turns and disappears behind the corner out of my room.

After packing the basic necessities, I head upstairs to discover Sam isn't up there yet. I take a seat at the center table and shut my eyes while leaning back.

Cold hands rub my neck and shoulders in the next moment and I jerk to my right from the sensation and fall right off the chair. I land on my side with a yelp and quickly roll on my back to discover who the cold hands belong to.

"Cas…" I whisper.

"Scared you?" He responds extending one hand to me to assist me in getting up.

"Go to hell." I joke.

"Already been." He slips his arms under my suit jacket and clasps them behind my back as a warmer.

"Your hands are freezing." I murmur.

Again the urge to kiss strikes me like the chime of a church bell and Cas must be thinking the same thing. He isn't afraid this time. It's alarming how right it feels. He leans in to kiss me but Sam's shoes can be heard climbing the stairs to leave. With each thud he comes closer.  
"Cas, go…" I tremble, terrified at the thought of Sam catching us.

Cas understands the situation and quickly zaps himself out of the bunker leaving me leaning against the table for support. I think of what could have happened if I hadn't heard Sam. He would have caught me and I'd be forced to explain things I don't even understand still. Yet somehow for the first time in my life, I feel natural. Normal, even. With Cas, all my worries go away. I nearly cripple when he smiles and his eyes lure me in to a bottomless pit.

 **Thanks for reading and leave reviews to tell me what you think! I'm trying not to rush the whole Destiel thing because tbh I get super awkward writing it but I'll adjust soon**


	3. Chapter 3

III

Sam appears at the top of the stairs and I stand up straight so he doesn't suspect a thing.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yep. Where's this place?" I say grabbing the keys to Baby and heading outside. Sam follows me and says, "Kansas City."

"Got it." I reply. The door to the Impala squeaks as I open it. After we're both inside, the Impala roars to life and soon I'm driving to a case, wishing Cas was here beside me.

Four hours later, we arrive in Kansas City at the nicest motel we can find to rest before we check out the case. Sam and I rent a room while getting questionable looks from the service desk lady, as usual. I've gotten used to them by now and try to ignore them as much as possible.

Our room is a grubby little thing with two twin beds against the far wall. I walk over to the bed and sit down with a groan, rubbing my hand over the thin blanket. It's either this or the couch so I lay down on the lumpy mattress and try to sleep, but I can't get that damn angel out of my mind.

The next day, Sam and I drive to wife's house where the man was murdered. I pull up in front and assess the house. It's a large house colored an innocent light blue, like the color they label newborn babies to signify that they're male. A pristine white wrap around porch surrounds the house like a gate along with an expensive looking porch swing.

I take the keys out of the ignition and ask, "What do the police think happened to Jacob Morello?"

"Brain aneurysm."

"Could be. This might not be our thing."  
"Yeah but it also said he died of suffocation. Not a symptom of a brain aneurysm." Sam replies while stepping out of the car.

"Hmph." I follow Sam up the walkway and to the front door. He knocks three times then clasps his hands together in a business-like manner.

A brunette woman answers the door, looks around early to mid-50's. She's the average height for a woman, 5'4", however compared to us, she looks like a child.

She peers through the screen door and says, "Hello?" very quietly.

Sam answers, "Yes, hello. I'm Agent Stark and this is my partner, Agent Smith." He gestures over to me and then resumes talking. "Are you Vivian Morella?"

"Yes... I, um, I already spoke to the police and-"

"We aren't the police, ma'am." I interrupt. As if on cue, Sam and I immediately pull out our FBI badges for her to check.

Reluctantly, Vivian says, "Alright… you can come in." She opens the screen door and it cries a hideous squeaking sound which is unusual due to the appearance of the outside of the house.

We enter through a giant living room with the fire crackling in the fireplace. The smell of smoke fills the air as Ms. Morello leads us through the maze of furniture to the kitchen. The smoke scent quickly morphs into a smell of baking pastries and my mouth begins to water.

"Would you like anything? A glass of water, maybe, or I'm baking doughnuts right now. You can have one if you like."

"No thank-" Sam starts to say but I interrupt him to say, "I'll have one, if you don't mind." Sam casts me an irritated gaze as I accept the sugary powdered donut presented in front of me. Instantly, I grab it and sink my teeth into the fluffy dough. Powder creates a ring around my mouth as if I have a white beard.

"Mmm…" I say outloud, staring into the pastry.

"Yeah okay. Anyway…" Sam returns his attention to the woman, "Mrs. Morello,"

"Please, call me Vivian." She states.

"Vivian, what can you tell us about Jacob?"

I'm too concentrated on my donut to notice she has started to tear up. Sam breaks my focus when he extends his arm over my plate to hand her the napkin he keeps in his jacket pocket.

"Thankyou." She replies through sniffles. "What can't I say? He was a good man. Happy, healthy, and very loving to me. Next week was supposed to be our 31st anniversary."

"And what do you remember about the incident?" Sam continues questioning.

"Um, well I woke up to my friend, Ciera Daley, shaking me and crying. She told me Jake wasn't breathing and that she called 911. I don't remember anything before that but the police say an aneurysm just burst during his sleep. I'm a very heavy sleeper.." She explains.

"And did you experience anything weird before the incident? Like cold spots or Jacob acting unusual?" I add now that I've finished my donut.

"Cold spots? No, but Jake was sneaking around a lot. I figured it was for our anniversary… turns out he was cheating on me. I always thought he loved me."  
 _Already speaking in past tense... I think._ "Sorry to hear that. Do you have a bathroom?"

"Yes of course, dear. Down the hall." She picks up the plate my donut was on and the clang of the plate hitting the sink cues me to leave the kitchen. However, instead of going down the hall, I take the opportunity to sneak upstairs.

The upstairs is elaborately decorated with ornate rugs and paintings that look valuable. Down the hall there is a large portrait of Vivian and Jacob on a lavishly decorated elephant adorned with bejeweled blankets, but has a large diagonal slash through the entire painting. When I reach the end of the hallway, I take a guess and assume the room I enter is Vivian's. I'm immediately taken aback at the size of the room. It must be at least half the second floor. Sitting directly in the middle is a king sized bed that has been well made and to each side is a bedside table with an antique lamp.

I first check for emf using my device, however it stays silent. " _Must not be a demon or ghost…"_ I think. My mind instantly goes to the next possible thing: witch.

I move over to the door which I suspect is the closet, and to no surprise, it's a huge walk-in. Clothes delicately hang on the rack to my left and shoes surround me on the right. I step over to the organized clothes and push them to the side to reveal a hidden door with a padlock on it.

"Jackpot." I say outloud to myself. I take my lock picking items out of my back pocket and start to play with the lock to get it to open. I feel a click and pull the lock pick out of the now open lock.

I grasp the door handle and pull the door. It screams as I open it to unveil a dark room so I reach for my phone light and turn it on. Inside the room is a wooden workbench with little bones laid out on a strip of cloth. The table is blood stained and a rusty ancient knife lays next to a vial of blood.

I take a picture to show Sam and then leave the room. Quickly, I relock the door and push the clothes back where they were. As I'm sneaking down the stairs I can hear Vivian talking about a cat they lost a week ago. I come in from the hall to not arouse suspicion and interrupt by saying, "Are you ready?" to Sam.

He clears his throat and says, "Yeah. Let's go. Thank you so much, sorry to bother you." He redirects his attention to Vivian and shakes her hand gently. I do the same and she leads us out the door.

"Have a nice day, boys." She adds as we near the Impala and Sam gives her a wave.

Inside the car, Sam asks, "Find anything?" However I notice Vivian is still watching us intently.

"Not here. At the motel." I reply while subtly directing my gaze to Mrs. Morello. The impala gives a groan as I turn the key in the ignition. I push on the gas pedal to move us forward, distancing ourselves from the woman.

Back at the motel room, I kick off my shoes and shrug out of my suit jacket and throw it on the ground so it lays on top of my shoes. I flop on the bed and land on my stomach with a grunt. Sam, not wanting my jacket to get wrinkled, picks it up and fits it over a chair in the dining area of the tiny room.

"I'm going to check the lore." He states, then opens up his laptop and I hear the tapping of fingers typing.

"Did you notice she was already speaking in past tense for Jacob? Suggests a murder. I also took a picture of what I found on my phone. It looks like witch stuff to me." I say turning on my side away from Sam. Soon I fall into sleep.

" _Dean let's go!" Cas cries, running away playfully._

" _Cas wait up!" I shout along. I catch him quickly and we tumble down onto the grass below us. I'm straddling Cas and pinning his arms above his head with one hand while the other unconsciously brushes dirt off his smooth cheek. I lean my head down and kiss him so gently our lips barely touch. Then, like a shark smelling blood, I lunge at him and kiss him more hungrily. I release his hands from my grasp to move them just above his shoulders to support my body. He crumples the front of my shirt, pulling me as close as possible. My hands explore all parts of his body like an adventurer. Then suddenly Cas's body begins to sink in. His stomach caves so much I could use it as a bowl and his glowing cheeks turn an old grey color and become sunken. Cas's body decays in front of my eyes and this beautiful sculpture before me has rapidly turned into bone. Tears pour out of my eyes as I try to grab the remains of Cas but the bone disintegrates into a fine dust and a delicate gust of wind blows him out of my trembling hands._

" _No… No Cas! Castiel come back!" I scream into the wind. "Cas… no…" I'm whispering now as I sink down on my knees in defeat and cry into my palms._

I jerk awake from my nightmare and spring up into a sitting position immediately. Sam turns to face me and has a puzzled expression on his face. "Dean, you okay?"

It takes me a moment to answer but soon I manage to say a simple, "Yeah…"

Something wet rolls onto my cheek and I realize I'm crying. A tear makes its way down my face and lands on my lip and I taste the saltiness. Using the blanket as a tissue, I rub my face on it, trying to get rid of the tears. Soon, I get up and rush to the bathroom to get rid of any evidence of crying. The cold water splashing against my warm face helps me recognize reality and imagination.

A knock at the door rushes me out of my haze and I hear Sam's voice.

"I'm going out to watch Vivian to see if she does anything. Are you coming?"

"No." I reply. "I'll stay here to do more research."

I can hear him sigh and walk away. Once the front door slams shut, I come out of the bathroom and watch Sam drive away in the Impala.

Almost instantaneously after that, Cas flutters in to my side. "Hello," he says.

"Hey…" I say awkwardly. I have no idea what to do and am still in terror from the dream. "So earlier..."

"I hesitated. I was unsure of what to do and I panicked." Cas confesses.

"I feel like we were moving too fast… you did too probably." I say pulling up two chairs from the table and gesturing Cas to sit. "Let's talk."

Cas accepts my offer and takes his seat across from me. "So." He begins.

"Um okay, tell me something about you."

He thinks for a minute but then answers, "If you really saw me or heard me you would probably die."

"I'm sorry, what?" Is all I say.

"My actual self is bigger than the Chrysler building."

"Oh yeah. Sure that's… cool." I say.

After a few moments of awkward silence, I confess, "Well might as well start big; I went to Hell. Sammy died and I panicked. I didn't know what to do so I sold my soul."

All Cas says is, "I know. The mark on your shoulder, it's from me.

Immediately I remove my jacket and pull my shirt collar down to expose the handprint on my shoulder painted with a florescent red. Castiel gracefully moves his left hand over the print and sets it down on it carefully matching the fingers with his own.  
"You…" I stutter.

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." He states.

"You pulled me out of Hell… An angel pulled me out of Hell…" Is all I can say. I am in complete shock.

"It was an order from God." He explains. "It wasn't easy, but, here you are."

I stand up and walk over to the mirror across the room and stare at the blazing red handprint. It seems to glow as I study it now that I know who the owner of the hand is. I slowly bring my left arm up so my hand covers the print. Suddenly, Cas is standing behind me, staring intently at my hand covering my shoulder. He places his hand gently over mine and adjusts his gaze so he is looking into my eyes.

Then, without warning, Cas pulls my face into his so our lips crash together. It feels so natural; the way his lips form around mine, my tongue darting around his in an attempt to be as close to him as I can get. My skin prickles wherever Cas touches and sends shivers up my spine. I can feel his body release tension as our chests weigh against each other. His heartbeat is pounding against mine as I bring my hands up to the nape of his neck.

For that brief moment Castiel made me feel like a person again. I pull away to gasp for air and look Cas directly in the eyes, but quickly drive my lips towards his again to resume our connection. His stubble scratches my chin and his fingers tangle in my hair, forcing me closer to him.

It's Cas who pulls away this time and breathes deeply while bringing his hands down by his sides. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of doing that." He reveals and presses his forehead against mine.

I'm at a loss for words so I take Cas's tender hands in mine and just hold them. His cool breaths flow over my cheeks and we're left standing there in each other's embrace and time blurs.

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews and tell me if you like it or not! This is my first fanfic**


	4. Chapter 4

IV

I wake up to me in my bed and Castiel gone. Sam is sitting at the table as usual.

"Hey Sam." I groan.

"Oh, so princess is up? You've been sleeping for 12 hours." He twists around in his chair so he's facing me. "Anyway, I found something."

"What is it?" I lazily ask, still groggy from sleeping.

"Vivian had company last night. Probably was Ciera."

"Did you find where she lives? I think we should pay her a visit." I say.

Sam turns back around to his laptop and reads the address to me. "84 Mirror Lake Drive. Get in your suit." The chair squeaks as Sam stands up and goes over to the closet to get changed. With a groan, I sit myself up in bed and swing my legs over the side so I can get dressed as well.

Soon, Sam and I find ourselves parked in front of a large wooden house, almost like a cabin. The front door is painted a brilliant teal color and is adorned with gold trim. I step out of the car and Sam follows me up the path to the door. He knocks three times and then we wait.

A woman, who looks to be in her early 20's, answers the door. Her obsidian black hair frames her pale face and prominent, long eyelashes flutter every time she blinks. Behind her eyelashes are eyes that are almost translucent, like pale green glass. Her lips form the words, "Can I help you?" and a soft, innocent voice rings in my ears.

I yank myself out of my trance to show her my badge and say, "Are you Ciera Daley? I'm Agent Smith, this is my partner, Agent Stark. We'd just like to ask you a few questions about the incident with the Morellos."

She seems to become rigid with fear at the mention of the Morellos and reluctantly says, "Yes… Of course. Come in." She opens the door for us and we step inside. She leads us to the living room and gestures to the couch. "Please, sit. Is there anything I can get for you , gentlemen?"  
"No thank you, Miss." Sam answers and we take our seat on the plush couch. "Now, what do you know about what happened to Jacob Morello?"

She sits across from us and says, "Well, he passed away. Police say it was from a brain aneurysm. I was the one who discovered them the next morning. Viv was laying next to him unconscious and Jacob was just… dead."

"Is that all you know?" I question further.

"Um… yes. Yes I think so." She twiddles her thumbs anxiously and looks at the clock.

"You know something." Sam presses.

"I- I don't know anything else that's all I know I swear."

I stand up and walk over to her and crouch down so our eyes are level. "You know something else."

She bursts into tears and covers her face in her hands. "Vivian, she-she killed him." Ciera confesses during sobs.

"How did she do it?" Sam asks.

"You're not going to believe me…"

"Try us." I say.

Ciera takes a moment to collect herself and says rapidly, "She's a witch."

 _Bingo._ I think. She cracked.

"You don't believe me do you? I can tell you how."

"No we believe you. How did she do it?" Sam questions.

She pauses briefly to think of her answer before confessing, "It was some spell she told me about. It had a lot of ingredients and sounded pretty complicated." Ciera stood up and walked over to the window with her arms crossed. "When we first met she was teaching me about herbal remedies. Then she moved on to more, I guess you could say 'creepy' things. One time she brought a pint of blood; her blood. When I asked her about it she said it was for a fertilization spell. But the next day on the news a man choked to death on his own blood. Could be a coincidence…" She turns around to face us and I notice her wet, red rimmed eyes. "I don't know what to do. I'm so scared." Ciera walks shakily over to me and wraps her thin arms around my waist. She buries her head in my chest and sobs. Sam throws me an encouraging look and I put one arm around her back and the other strokes her hair cautiously.

 _She's basically a witch…_ My thoughts intrude.

"It was me. I got Jacob killed." She blurts.

"Excuse me?"

"Jacob was cheating on Vivian with me…"

"Miss, we need your help to catch Vivian." Sam declares.

She stiffens in my arms and instantly backs away from me. "No. No I can't I won't go back to her. She definitely knows about me and Jacob and she'll kill me." Ciera breathes heavily and loudly while gripping on the back of the couch for support. "You're just feds… You don't know what she can do."

I look at Sam and enjoy the irony of her statement before Sam reveals who we truly are.

"We aren't feds." Sam starts. There is a pause before I start my statement and Ciera looks as if she's realized something.

"We're-"

"Oh my god. You're hunters..." She cuts me off. "Vivian told me about you and what you do. I didn't realize that you guys were until you said that you aren't feds. Then it clicked."

Sam and I glance at eachother and Ciera still has her guard up. I don't blame her.

"Then you know we kill monsters." Sam walks closer to her and she walks back until her backside gives a small thud against the wall.

"Don't kill me. Please. I will help you. Just… Just don't let Vivian kill me..." She pleads, putting her arms out in front of her in defense. Sam stops walking and looks at me.

I look Sam in the eyes and simply say, "We got work to do."

"Let's get back to our motel, Sammy." Then I turn to face Ciera to say, "We'll be in contact."

 **Ok short chapter this time but I didn't want to drag it out so much so that it's painful to read. ANYWAY thanks for reading and leave a review please ! Also sorry it's been so long since I've posted a new chapter; I had a bit of writer's block which is also why this chapter is so short.**


End file.
